


It's Fucking Raw

by roshytsunami



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Pairing, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: Based on this tumblr post going around with Tony Stark and Gordon Ramsay getting together, yeah that's it and first time writing smut. For a friend enjoy :)Tumblr link for post that started it all https://marvel-lous-things.tumblr.com/post/181101575221/asaelia-kayytx-jess-b-thot-just-when-u





	It's Fucking Raw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonsandstrawberries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/gifts).



Tony stretches on the bed toes curling hand digging in the sheets. For fucks sake he hasn’t been turned to putty in years. He lets out a whine feeling their dicks press against each other. Sweat leaks down all over his body enters all cracks. He wish he would just continue just get it on already. Hasn’t he been teased enough?

He looks up at his lover scrunching his brow lips puckered as his let’s out another indecent whine. How can his fingers be so rough and gently. It doesn’t fit the man towering above him. Damn it he wants to run his hands along his body. Wants to feel the hot skin beneath his palms. Want to grip his neck and pull him down for a searing kiss but he needs to be good. He’s been told to be agreeable in other words than those.

It’s frustrating the man above him grinning as he squirms like a fresh virgin unused to such attention. It’s downright demeaning and if anyone were to walk in and see him this way? He’s not sure if he would be turned on or embarrassed. He is being thoroughly fucked into the mattress even if the man above him is being ever so slow. Fuck one finger he’s already been lube all the corners of his ass and large intestine. He’s ready he feels ready already stop teasing with one finger and at least scissor around in there not just gently caress the prostate…

Oh. Oh yes get those ridges rub them not slowly harder he needs it harder and not have the sensation covered up by the gooey lube that is already leaking out of his rear. Fuck anymore and he’ll be shitting lube for the next three days.

“Fuck…just fuck me already.”

“Patience is an art Tony,” grins the blonde above him as he begins to insert the second finger finally. It has Tony clenching his butt but the man keeps his legs open smiling down at the helpless site of Tony. Well not exactly helpless more like frustrated, an uncooked angry bird that needs to be stuffed a little more.

“Damnit Ramsay fuck me!”

“Easy Tony. Don’t want it to be fucking raw,” he answers his meme catchphrase. “You know I hate anything that’s fucking raw and pink. You’ve barely turned the color I want you too,” he says before continuing his ministrations as Tony turns softer and softer like tempered chocolate candy a pain in the ass to make but delicious at the end.


End file.
